


blow a kiss and bend.

by suckmylarry



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [Larry] [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Pink Panties, Teasing, Thighs, Top Louis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmylarry/pseuds/suckmylarry
Summary: “take some notes.”Or the one where Louis is Harry's next door neighbor that secretly watches him through his window just for the thrill of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting Larry here. And I'm so excited to write! :P enjoy

 

Louis had a deep desire for his next door minx.

He could see from the silk velvet curtains, a black silhouette of the think. His curvy figure, loose long hair, and lustful lips. Although he couldn't see his beautiful face, he admired the fact Harry was putting on a little show for him. Teasing Louis in his ways.

Harry's body was smooth and fragile. Louis could recall the day he met the boy back at a environmental cleaning back at Henderson's Park. He would remember how Harry wore denim daisy dukes with little flowers on the edges, and a red flannel. He loosely unbuttoned a few, showing out a speck of his muscles. The material so thin, he could see his nipples poke out underneath the cold.

Louis sat on his chair, examining as the man behind the shadow turned to his side and dipped over. His ass was poked in the mid air for Louis and only Louis to view. 

 

Louis mouthed out a ' _fuck_ ', palming slowly onto his aching hard on. In his mind were sinful thoughts about bending the little kitten with a bright pink miniskirt over and thrusting into his pretty pink hole. He would imagine hearing his soft moans and whimpers. Moaning his name out in pleasure. And reaching his highs onto Louis', licking him clean. Louis grunts, “Fuck _yeah_. .”

 

He looks over and found the little minx reaching out for his locks. Tieing a knot over the other strand. Louis swipes his thumb over the tip of his head, rubbing over the slit. He whimpers out an 'o' and slightly arches his back. Then, Harry opens the curtains. Exposing his lacy, white lingerie. His upper body was covered in a pale brallete. Pink, tight _panties_ covering his bottoms although a thin line traced over his hole. And Louis gulped because goddamn it, _those were thongs_.

 

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Styles.” He groaned under his breath. Harry had this devilish smirk upon his sleeve, pointing a finger over his cheeks as to tell he was up to something. Louis stopped dead on tracks as Harry lowered his body, back facing Louis, so that his pefect hole was exposed and clear as day. 

 

A little action caused Louis to splurt out moans of Harry's name. He released his all, dark eyes traveling up to the pretty sight he had in front of him. Harry trails a hand to his ass, and spun on his heels. He innocently looked up to Louis behind the window. Louis felt exposed, his warm cock pressed against his hand, and his shirt was no where to be found.

 

Harry just smiles, and drapes the curtains away.

 

What a tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't make me feel awkward or comment rude stuff, I'm participating in the 30 day smut challenge to improve my writing skills. :)


End file.
